


it hurts (“please, tommy. please”)

by goshikicorez



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Heavy Angst, Page 250, Yikes, but i didn’t write it like that, if u want, im sorry newt :((, it could be newtmas, ptsd time, seriously, well thomas is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshikicorez/pseuds/goshikicorez
Summary: “please, tommy. please.”he pulled the trigger.god, it hurt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	it hurts (“please, tommy. please”)

it hurt. 

god, it hurt.

whatever gods are up there, please, if you can hear me, make it stop.

even though i knew it had only been maybe a few milliseconds at most, it seemed like hours since i last spoke.

it’s true, by the way, what they say.

your life flashing before your eyes may be the most beautiful and terrifying experience ever.

i’m sorry. 

i felt my eyes soften, and it felt as if i could finally see through the dark clouds that had been disrupting my world since i got this bloody virus. 

i’m sorry.

i feel the salty tears on my cheeks, and i could see that he was crying too. 

i’m sorry.

my mouth moves 

“please, tommy. please.”

he pulled the trigger. 

god, it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i was listening to ‘listen before i go’ and crying omg omg i’m so sorry about this.


End file.
